


Angel’s Saviour

by butterflykeyboard



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflykeyboard/pseuds/butterflykeyboard
Summary: A day at the beach.





	

Seolhyun sighed - a satisfied sigh, one that was light and airy - and turned over on her towel. No schedules. No photoshoots. No fanmeets. No rehearsals. Nothing to do but turn herself over every now and then, and reapply sunscreen. And she loved it. How their leader managed to get them all this holiday time, she didn't know. 

With another sigh she sat up to glance around at her group. Their dear leader was engrossed in her book, muttering something to herself as her fingers flicked the pages over. Yuna was lying on her towel, somewhere between asleep and awake – she couldn’t tell. Further out, she could see Mina, Chanmi and Choa in the shallows, jumping over the small waves and screaming when the bigger ones crashed over them. And then there was a small blonde head bobbing in the ocean, waving back at her. 

She raised her hands to wave back to Hyejeong - but caught herself a moment later. Something didn't look right, surely Hyejeong was a better swimmer than that?

"Hey, hey, who brought the binoculars?" she asked. Both Jimin and Yuna grumbled at the interruption, but both started digging around in their bags. She nearly snatched them out of Yuna's hands, disregarding the look of shock on her unnie's face. Something definitely wasn't right. And it was confirmed when she focused on that blonde dot. "Yah! Hyejeong's in trouble!" 

The reaction around her was immediate, both Jimin and Yuna instantly up on their feet. "I'm going to get help! Don't lose sight of her!" Jimin shouted before taking off in the direction of the lifeguard tower, short legs kicking up sand as she ran. Seolhyun had another idea, shoving the binoculars back into Yuna's hands before she snatched up the floatie ring someone had left behind. 

As she sprinted for the water, her first thought was of Hyejeong. Her second was of how long it was taking, adrenaline stretching out the seconds, her long strides seeming to take her no closer. Then her feet hit the surf and she could dive forward, ignoring the surprised expressions on her members still playing in the waves. Powerful kicks propelled her forward, much more graceful than her awkward beach run. 

She reached her unnie just as her blonde hair was disappearing beneath the water. Dipping beneath the surface, she managed to get Hyejeong on her back, and with great effort she could bring them both above the waves. Then she could ride them back to shore, finally collapsing on the sand. 

All of them were there to help, dragging Hyejeong's limp form up onto dry sand, Seolhyun staggering along behind them. Her arms were sore, her legs burned, and then there was the seawater she had to spit out. 

The six of them gathered around their unnie unconscious on the sand, unsure of what to do. Choa took the initiative by grabbing onto Hyejeong's wrist. "There's a pulse. H-her chest isn't moving. Is she breathing?"

Seolhyun leaned in, ear close to Hyejeong's lips. "She's not. Do we - ?" 

It was pointless to ask. She didn't even bother to look at the other members before she turned her head, moving her mouth towards Hyejeong's - 

And then Hyejeong coughed, spraying seawater all over Seolhyun's face. "Yahhh!!!" Seolhyun squealed, falling backwards in shock. Chanmi, that devil, was laughing as the rest sighed with relief. Hyejeong kept coughing as everyone patted her back and hugged whoever was next to them. Seolhyun was too tired to do anything but nod and smile weakly, her member's congratulations and praise not quite registering - at least until Hyejeong found the strength to get up and hug her. 

"My angel!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone during a boring summer. I welcome any feedback (and ideas) in the comments! :)


End file.
